


男后 50

by yunhu3066



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhu3066/pseuds/yunhu3066
Summary: 男后50
Kudos: 10





	男后 50

**Author's Note:**

> 男后50

内殿之中是夫妻二人的天堂，孩子们不与他们住在一块儿，待孩子们睡了，便是萧炎与润玉独一份的珍贵。  
萧炎按着润玉白皙柔软的腿根，将自己的硬物整根抽出又整根捅进，直干得润玉浑身湿汗淋漓，小穴湿润淫靡又咬得更紧。做了这许久夫妻，两个人在床上也是愈加契合，润玉眼尾红成一片，只觉得穴口被插得麻麻的。  
“玉儿，舒服吗？”  
萧炎扣着润玉细腰，将他腰身又抬高了一些，按着自己的皇后大行床笫之欢。润玉被他插到深处，已经到了极致，忍不住轻轻呻吟，“阿炎。。。阿炎。。。”  
他想求他轻些，可心里实际上又盼着萧炎重一些，虽已经为萧炎孕育了两个孩子，在此事上润玉还是略微有些羞耻，所幸萧炎是懂他的，便是掐着白皙大腿一干到底，直插的润玉哀叫连连地抓住他的脊背，连修白脖颈也扬到极致，露出小巧喉结来供他叼住。  
萧炎下身朝那淫乱小穴便是几十下深顶，直弄得润玉哭出声来求饶，“阿炎。。。阿炎。。。饶了我。。。”  
萧炎正到兴起时，哪里会听，他知道润玉也是正欢愉，只撞得那丰润臀肉啪啪作响，猛地一个深顶，又将凶刃抽出，那打出白沫的穴口都合不拢，媚肉翻出，吐着淫液。萧炎又插进去顶了许多下，将润玉插的泄了精，流了满身，自己也将欲望释放了出来。  
夫妻自是一番云雨，萧炎却还是舍不得将硬物从润玉湿热身体里抽出来，只觉得玉儿就这样含着他很舒服，他抱着润玉吻了又吻，“玉儿，你好美。”  
润玉累到极处，只觉得腰酸腿软，已经缠不住萧炎的腰了，一双柔美长腿便颤巍巍垂下来，润玉喘着气，眼眸湿润。  
“玉儿，你说想去江南，不如过些日子，咱们就去吧。”  
萧炎亲亲润玉嘴唇，见他闭着眼睛，便下身又往里头顶了一下，弄得润玉一声低吟。  
润玉恼他，“出来。”  
“就不。”又往里头深深浅浅顶了十几下，润玉才释放的欲望便又抬了头，萧炎握住那湿漉漉的东西，“玉儿，口是心非。”  
润玉脸色红彤彤的，宛若新婚之夜的妻子，更是看的萧炎血脉喷张，两个人搂抱着便又纠缠到了一处。


End file.
